1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for controlling access at a user end, and more particularly, to a system and a method for controlling access at a user end in the femtocell technology field.
2. Description of Related Art
A femtocell extends mobile communication indoor coverage, and is an ideal solution for fixed mobile convergence (FMC). A femtocell is a typical base station such as a wireless base station access (NodeB, for example), and includes RNC (radio network controller for GSM and BCS) and all core internet components. The femtocell may connect to core internet in mobile communication only via connecting to DSL or internet wired connection. Thus, a femtocell may connect to existing bandwidth to provide FMC services.
Further, in comparison with the common wireless base stations, a femtocell access point (FAP), which may simultaneously support communication terminal devices for up to 50 voice, image or data transmission services, is placed at a user end such as user home. The setting of wireless parameters is managed by a mobile communication company, and the FAP may connect to core internet via different areas or countries. Therefore, in order to reduce loss of forward service fees, the mobile communication company would lock the position of the FAP to prevent a client from moving the FAP out of the position.
In the current technology, longitude and latitude of the position of the FAP are calculated by GPS technology or searching macro cell base station, and the information of the longitude and latitude is transmitted back to the home NodeB management system (HMS) via a specific transmission protocol such as TR069, so as to determine whether the FAP may provide internet access services. However, if the FAP cannot receive signals from GPS or macro cell base station (for example, the FAP is placed at the basement) and the mobile communication company cannot determines the position of the FAP, it fails to determine whether the FAP is within the geographical range of the access services, such that the profit of the mobile communication company is reduced.